Falling Bloody Red Roses
by Shenja the Ninja
Summary: Ruby has a condition that can stop her from becoming a huntress. What's worse is that Weiss (a.k.a. ice princess) keeps spying on her. Does Weiss also have a secret to hide? Rated M for blood and messed up situations. Prequel of Weiss's Everlasting Darkness.
1. Pesky Introductions

I do not own RWBY. All rights go to Rooster teeth. Please review. I said that I would do a story about RWBY and I came through. Woo!

Chapter 1: Pesky Introductions

Ruby woke up on a bright Saturday and stretched. She felt her bones cracking and her joints were

loosening up. The girl yawned and looked at her teammates. They were sleeping peacefully. Blake

had a black book on her face. Yang's head was on the floor and her legs were still on the bed.

Weiss slept like she was in a coffin at a funeral, and she seemed to be at peace.

Team JNPR...

Jaune was sleeping like a normal person. Nora had her feet on the pillow instead of her head and

her sheets were messy. Pyrrha wrapped her body in the sheets so that the softness could cling to her.

Lie Ren was drinking coffee and cleaning his Stormflowers.

Back to RWBY...

Ruby heard the alarm clock go off and the others quickly woke up. Yang threw a teddy bear at the

clock. Weiss got up from bed and slowly walked out of the room. Yang went into the bathroom to

change. Blake started to do her homework and finished under twenty seconds; she started to read

a romantic novel. Ruby took out her scythe and made a few advancements. When she was done, there

was a call on her communicator. Ruby ran outside and closed the door behind her. She pressed on the

screen and saw Professor Ozpin's face.

"Hi, Ruby! How is everything going," he asked.

"Things are going along well and I've already made a few friends."

"That's great that you are the youngest student in this school and you could still find friends. Now,

about that thing we talked about the other day..."

Ruby didn't know that Weiss was listening to everything in the conversation. She hid in the janitor's

closet to listen to all of it.

Ruby looked at Ozpin with a crestfallen expression.

"I know, sir. I just don't know what it is. Do I have a disease or something? It's all very strange," Ruby said to the understanding professor.

"Miss Glynda told me that it may be a disorder that can cripple your chances of becoming a huntress.

That's why you can't fight Grimm for a while until you get proper treatment for this. I'm sorry," he

said before he ended the call. Ruby pressed her back against the wall and slowly slid down until she hit the floor. Her head was in her hands for a little while before she stood back up and walked down

the corridor. Weiss opened the door and looked around to see if Ruby was still around.

"I knew it! That brat could get us all killed if that thing is contagious. I bet she didn't even tell Yang.

No wonder she hasn't been talking to us. She didn't want us to know about it. Well, I have something interesting to talk about tonight," Weiss said before she left the janitor's closet and

went about her

business with an evil grin on her face.


	2. Suspicion

I do not own RWBY. All rights go to Rooster teeth. Please review.

Chapter 2: Suspicion

Ruby was eating her breakfast with her team. Weiss looked at her strangely and it

struck one of Yang's nerves. Yang stood up and asked Weiss to come with her. She

led them to an empty hallway.

Everyone except them were eating right now. Yang looked at Weiss with a serious

face.

"Why were you looking at my sister like that," the annoyed blonde asked.

"I'm just trying to make sure she doesn't choke. That's all," Weiss said

with arrogance in her voice.

Yang narrowed her eyes and stared at her for a little while. The explanation seemed

to have her convinced.

"I see," Yang said with a hint of doubt.

Yang and Weiss went back to their table. Blake didn't even notice that they were

gone. She was busy reading her novel. It seemed so compelling to her. Weiss looked

at Ruby while she was eating her stack of pancakes. Yang made a mental note to

keep a close eye on Weiss. Glynda Goodwitch made an appearance in the cafeteria to

make sure there were

no food fights or dishonorable conduct. She went over to Ruby's table.

"Ruby Rose," she said.

"Yes," Ruby struggled to say with a mouth full of eggs and grits.

"Professor Ozpin and I would like to see you after you're finished eating. We have

something urgent to tell you."

"Can I come too," Yang asked.

"I'm sorry. This is for Ruby's ears only. What she does with the information we give to

her is for her to decide," Glynda said before she walked to some other tables.

Weiss wondered about what she would tell Ruby. Yang had a huge lump in her

throat. Ruby was calm as she continued to eat her breakfast. Blake looked at all

three of them to see if any of them knew about what Ms. Goodwitch was talking about.

After breakfast...

Ruby went to Ozpin's office to sit through a little lecture. Weiss put her ear on the

door to listen.

"Thank God! This thing isn't even soundproof," she said to herself.

Ozpin gave Ruby all of the papers that she needed to know about her condition.

"Make sure you do everything that the paper tells you to do to deal with any

symptoms," Ozpin said.

"Yes, sir."

"And remember that you shouldn't fight either," Glynda added.

Weiss ran when she heard footsteps down the hall and on the other side of the door.

Ozpin opened the door for Ruby and she thanked him before she left the room. Ruby

concealed the papers inside of her cloak and nonchalantly walked down the hall. She

heard Blake say something about the White Fang, and Ruby stopped and couldn't

help but eavesdrop.

"The White Fang is making people portray our race to be a bunch of criminals and I

hate that," she said to Yang.

"It sounds horrible, Blake. I wish I could comfort you, but I'm worried about Ruby right

now.

Ms. Goodwitch said that Ruby had to be given information or something. I hope she tells

me about it."

"Ruby has been acting strange lately."

"What are you talking about, Blake?"

"It takes her one hour to use the bathroom."

"So. Ruby's probably worried about her looks or something."

"Then, how do you explain the fact that she isolates herself now."

"She has...a desperate need for privacy."

"I also noticed her late night routine. Last night, she got up and started to gobble

down bars of soap."

"I...don't really...know about that one."

"I'm sorry, Yang. I really think there's something wrong with Ruby."

Yang punched Blake into a nearby wall from anger.

"I didn't mean it as an insult," Blake said before coughing up a bit of blood.

"I-I'm so sorry, Blake. I shouldn't have done that. The anger was just boiling up

inside of me."

"T-t-that's okay," she said while she was trying to get off the wall and stand herself

up.

Ruby saw the two going to their room (most likely for bandages). She heard Yang say

that she should keep a closer eye on her.


	3. Weiss's Persuasion

I do not own RWBY. All right go to Rooster teeth. Please review.

Chapter 3: Weiss's Persuasion

Ruby started to sweat when they walked away to get bandages. They quickly got the bandages and

continued to carry on as they walked down the hall. Ruby walked to the door and reached for the knob, but Weiss reached it before her.

"Um...thanks, Weiss," Ruby said with shock.

"What are friends for," she said with a huge fake smile.

Ruby walked in while Weiss was holding the door for her. The icy princess closed the door behind herself. She ran to the bathroom. Ruby didn't know that the door wasn't soundproof, but she assumed that it was. Ruby started to read the information on the paper aloud. Weiss heard the words: Psychopathy, insanity, and delusional.

"Jackpot. Time for black mail," she said to herself. Weiss opened the door wide and tackled Ruby.

She pinned the girl down on Blake's bed.

"Get off of me, Weiss," she shouted while trying to loosen her grip.

"No, I want some answers," Weiss said as she tightened her grip. She started to dig her nails into Ruby's wrists.

"I can't tell you. Please, let me go."

"Not until I get some answers from you."

"Please, don't tell Yang, Blake, or anyone else."

"Alright," Weiss said with a mischievous smile.

"I have been seeing hallucinations and had murderous fantasies. I started to cut my arm and licked the blood that leaked out of my wound. I had dreams about killing all of you and it gave me pleasure."

Weiss looked at her with an expression that said, "What...the...f**k!"

The huntress got off of her and ran out of the door. Ruby purposely denied the possibility that she could have went out to tell everyone. She fixed her clothes and put some hairs back in place.

Sparring Practice...

Ruby was paired up with Weiss. She looked at one of Weiss's sleeves. It went down lower than the other and it looked denser. Ruby looked around and saw people giving her odd looks and Weiss was the only one with a smile on her face. Her sword was in one hand and she was tossing an apple with the other.

Begin!

Battle Theme: Monster By Skillet

Weiss threw the apple and hit someone in the face; they passed out. Ruby was guarding against Weiss's Myrtenaster with the Crescent Rose. The sword managed to cut her arm and Ruby grabbed it. People were rooting for Weiss. Ruby put the scythe into shot gun mode and started to shoot at the cold vixen, but none of the bullets hit her. Weiss teleported behind Ruby. She jumped up and kicked the back of her head. Ruby fell on the ground. The crowd kept egging Weiss on. The cruel ice queen stepped on her hand and she let go of the Crescent Rose.

"You lose, Ruby," Weiss said while laughing at her and receiving adulation from her peers.

"You told them, didn't you," Ruby asked.

"Yep. Now everyone knows who you really are, freak," Weiss said with a devilish smile on her face.

Weiss blew kisses at her adoring fans. She didn't know that Ruby was getting up. The girl grabbed her scythe and started to run towards her like a feral beast. Weiss did not notice and neither did her fans.

Ruby moved so fast that they felt a strong wind before they saw Ruby in the air. The scythe went through Weiss's right arm. She shrieked in pain as huge amounts of blood came out. Ruby finally realized what she did when she saw the ice queen crying on the ground in her own blood. Weiss's right arm was near Ruby's shoe.


	4. Difficulties

Chapter 4: Difficulties

She picked up the arm and tried to give it back to Weiss (totally oblivious to the actually gravity of the situation).

"Stay away from me, psycho," Weiss said before Ozpin grabbed Ruby and Goodwitch grabbed her.

Weiss was panicking in the infirmary.

"Get that demon away from me," she said while pointing to Ruby. A doctor shot her arm with a tranquilizer.

"Fairies," she said before she was unconscious.

Ruby looked at Ozpin and Goodwitch.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself," Ms. Goodwitch said with disappointment.

"I don't really know what happened to me. I just got really angry. When I came back to my senses, I saw her sitting in her own blood with one arm," Ruby said while looking at her. A nurse came in and started to sew her arm back to what she had left on the right side.

"You know you shouldn't have done that," Ozpin said with disappointment.

"I know. What?! Do you think I'm stupid or something," Ruby said before she slashed him in the chest. While he was holding his bleeding chest, she ran to him and pushed her knee into his crotch; he flew to the wall and passed out when he spit out blood. Before she could do anything else to injure him, Glynda grabbed her with her magic and held the child in the air while she was kicking and screaming. She took a syringe full of tranquilizer and injected the chemicals into her shoulder. Glynda let go of her and let her fall to the floor. She checked on Ozpin and was relieved when she felt his pulse. More doctors and nurses came into the room. They helped out Ruby, Weiss, Ozpin, and the nurse that was traumatized from Ruby's brutality.

A few days later...

Ruby was wearing a necklace with a bronze caduceus on it. It prevented her from going out of control as long as it was on her neck and fully intact. She was looking at Weiss. Weiss looked at her and eating her cereal while doing homework with a pencil between her toes (multitasking like a boss).

Ruby was disgusted by her feet being in her eating space; she pushed them away from her and Weiss had a huge graphite trail on her worksheet. Blake grabbed the sheet and helped her out. Yang and Blake could have sensed an argument about to happen when it came to the two of them. Weiss took the salt shaker and put a hill of salt on Ruby's pancakes. Ruby took her bowl of cereal and coughed in it.

"Enjoy," Ruby said as she put it down in front of her. Weiss picked up the bowl and threw it at Ruby. Everyone started to throw food at each other.

In Ozpin's Office...

Ozpin was wrapped in bandages and Glynda had a magical field in front of him. Ruby and Weiss were silently sitting in their chairs.

"Who was responsible for this," he asked.

"It was her," they both said simultaneously while pointing at the other.

"I officially don't care now," he said before he made a grimace. His chest started to ache, "Get out of my office."

Ruby and Weiss went their separate ways.


	5. Screaming Bloody Murder

I do not own RWBY. All rights go to Rooster teeth. Please review.

Chapter 5: Screaming Bloody Murder

Velvet, the shy rabbit faunus, was walking in the hall. She jumped at every little sound. There were

footsteps down the hall. The faunus quickly hid behind some nearby ferns. Velvet was sweating bullets when the person went by the plant. They barely checked to see what was behind it and slowly started to walk away. The faunus wiped the sweat off of her forehead and stood up. Before she took one step forward, a sharp object was against her throat. A pair of arms wrapped around her stomach. Velvet started to breathe hard. The faunus threw her head back and caused the mysterious person to stumble backwards. While they were stunned, Velvet ran as fast as she could. The dark figure stood up and ran to look for another target. A blonde girl was drinking water out of a nearby fountain and didn't notice that someone was looking at her in the darkness. The girl immediately put her head up and saw a silhouette with a sharp object in their hand.

"Oh my God," the girl said before the weapon was brought down. She managed to block it with an aura shield and immediately ran away. The attacker started to run after her.

"What do you want from me," she asked while running. The assailant managed to easily catch up with her. The girl took out a sword and slashed the attacker. She started to have fear in her heart when they didn't howl out in pain or stop. After that failed attempt, their weapons started to clash and sparks started to fly everywhere. The victim finally put their sword straight through the psycho's neck when her opponent made the wrong move. She watched as they fell and saw blood leaking out. The blonde put her sword back into its sheath before walking away. A hand went straight through her chest and pulled out her heart. That was the last thing she saw before her vision started to fade to black and her breathing stopped.


	6. Investigation

I do not own RWBY. All rights go to Rooster teeth. Please review.

Chapter 6: Investigation

There was blood all over the floor. People were taking pictures and asking questions to staff. Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Blake were looking at it. Yang and Blake had their stomachs turning. Ruby looked at the body without any emotion. Weiss scrutinized Ruby and then looked at the body. The Vale Police Department gathered evidence and collected the blood that was on the floor.

Lunch...

Ruby ate three sloppy joes and eighty-six cookies. The rest of them couldn't eat because of the sight. They thought of the blood and the guts that were scattered across the floor. The girls also saw poor Velvet trying her hardest to speak to reporters about her side of the story.

"You know what," Yang suddenly said when she banged her fists against the table,

"I really think that Cardin Winchester did this."

Everybody looked at Cardin messing with Velvet's ears.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Blake said while fixing her bow to conceal her cat ears better.

"It might not have been him," Weiss said.

"Who do you think it is, Ruby," Yang asked, "Ruby?"

Ruby kept looking at Weiss's sleeve.

"Why is that side denser than the other," she asked herself.

"Ruby," Yang shouted.

Ruby jumped a little and fell out of her seat. She got up and rubbed her back.

"What?!"

"Who do you think it was," Yang repeated.

"I think that it might have been Cardin," she replied.

All four of them looked at Velvet. She was sitting alone and she twitched a little when someone walked by her table. They stood up and walked over to the faunus.

"H-hey, guys," Velvet said while she was looking down at her food.

"What we wanted to ask you is if you're alright? Ya seem a little jumpy," Yang said.

"I-I'm fine," she said before her ears drooped down.

"Could you tell us about what happened last night," Blake asked.

"I was going to Professor Ozpin's office to tell him about...something really personal. On the way there, I saw someone at the end of the hall. I hid behind the ferns and they checked it. After that they walked a little distance. I foolishly stood up and tried to walk away. A pair of arms started to grab me from behind and the person tried to squeeze the life out of me and they held something sharp against my throat. I somehow managed to stun them and escape. While I was running, I saw Ozpin holding his chest. He grabbed my arm when I tried to run pass him. He asked me about what's wrong and told him that someone tried to murder me. We went to where the attacker found me, and there was a dead body on the ground and two pools of blood."

"Two pools of blood," Weiss asked.

"Yes," Velvet retorted.

"There was a bloody sword in the girl's sheath. It's most likely the blood of the murderer," Yang said.

Ruby's heart started to beat faster. She started to grab her chest.

"Are you okay," Yang asked.

"Sure. I...uh...have to go to the bathroom or whatever."

Ruby ran out of the cafeteria and bumped into Cardin when she was in the hall.

"Watch where-"

Cardin was a little ecstatic when he saw her.

"I wonder why they don't put all animals in a cage," he said with a smile.

Ruby was ticked off. She looked at her Crescent Rose, but shook her head when she thought about the consequences of killing Cardin. The neanderthal purposely bumped her shoulder and she started having second thoughts.


	7. Unconscious

I don't own RWBY. All rights go to Rooster teeth. Sorry that this chapter was so short.

Chapter 7: Unconscious

"I hate you!"

"I hate **you**!"

Those statements are what Ruby and Weiss say to each other everyday.

"Why won't they get along," Pyrrha asked Yang and Blake.

"Weiss told the whole school about Ruby's...mental issues," Blake said.

A few girls were laughing and pointing at Ruby.

"I'll take care of this," Yang shouted.

Ruby stopped her.

"No, it would be too good for them."

Yang calmed down and saw tears coming out of Ruby's gray eyes. Sweat started to come out of her pores.

"Are you okay, sis...Sis!"

Ruby fell on her knees and the rest of her body hit the floor.

"RUBY," everyone except Weiss shouted.

Nora and Yang picked her up.

"Let's get her to the infirmary," Yang said to Nora and the others.

Ruby's Subconscious/Thoughts...

_I would love to feel my own pain. Why won't I die already? But...I can't let others feel pain if I die. Someone has to kill me. I'm doomed to live in this perpetual darkness for the rest of my life. I love the "gifts" that I give my skin when I cut through it with a knife. Others tease me because they don't know how good this feels. I feel so alone..._


	8. Picking Fights

I do not own RWBY. All rights go to Rooster teeth. Please review.

Chapter 8: Picking Fights

Ruby woke up and quickly looked around. She was in a hospital bed. Her arm was hooked up to life support. A bouquet of roses where on a stand that was next to her bed that read, "From your sister, Yang. With love!"

Meanwhile...

Yang was fighting nurses and doctors because they wouldn't let her in.

"I need to get through. She's my little sister. Ruby needs me," Yang said with tears streaming down her eyes. She struggled pass most of them and was so close to the door. The hospital personnel managed to push her back again.

"We're sorry, Ms. Xiao Long. You can't see her. Her mental condition is unstable. This is for your safety," one of the doctors said.

In Ruby's Room...

Ruby was very calm until she saw Cardin looking at her.

"Cardin?!"

"What?"

"Why are you in the infirmary?"

"A Grimm slashed me at my Achilles heel. Wait a minute, why should I waste my time talking to an animal?"

"You're ticking me off, Winchester."

"I guess you're going to cut my right arm off too."

Ruby turned in the hospital bed so that she doesn't have to even face Cardin.

"Why do you pick on Velvet?"

That response caught Cardin by surprise, but he knew how to answer it.

"It's fun. That's why," he said before he laughed.

"Other people don't seem to like it."

"If anyone has anything to say about it, I'll throttle 'em."

Ruby stood up and started to walk towards Cardin's bed.

"What do you want," he said with his hands behind his head.

"I guess you're going to throttle me because I have something to say about it," Ruby told him.

"So, you wanna fight me now. Is that it? Okay then. We'll fight when my foot heals...or when **I **feel like it."

"Fine by me!"

"Oh, who am I kidding? Cardin is the strongest student in this school, but I'm doing this for Velvet," she said in her thoughts.


	9. Weiss's Vision

I do not own RWBY. All rights go to Rooster teeth. Please review.

Chapter 9: Weiss's Vision

It was a beautiful Friday morning. The sun was shining and the birds were singing sweet melodies. Ruby rubbed her eyes and yawned. She stretched and looked over to Cardin's bed. Cardin was gone and so were the gifts that his friends left him. A nurse (cat faunus) came into the room with a clipboard in her left hand.

"Ruby Rose," the nurse said while looking at her clipboard, "You are free to go."

The nurse gave her regular clothes and the Crescent Rose. She changed as fast as she could. When she was done, she put away the scythe. Ruby also took the bouquet of Roses and ran to the door.

She immediately opened it and saw Blake and Yang.

"Sis," Yang shouted.

"Yang," Ruby yelled in excitement before she hugged her sister.

Blake almost shed a tear when she saw the beautiful sight.

"I wish that I could have visited you yesterday, but those doctors wouldn't let me in," Yang said with a bit of frustration in her tone.

"How did you get this bouquet in," Ruby asked while shaking the bouquet.

"I went through the window. A bird flew in and almost blew my cover when I put the roses on the stand. A doctor must have locked the window after the bird incident."

Ruby was looking around for the cruel ice monarch.

"Where's Weiss," Ruby asked.

"I don't know. We haven't seen her all day," Yang said after she stopped embracing Ruby.

Meanwhile...

Weiss walked into Team RWBY's dorm and carried a huge mirror that she bought from the store earlier.

The ice princess walked into the bathroom while dragging the huge mirror. She looked at the mirror over the sink. It was dingy and it didn't meet her qualifications. Weiss punched the glass and there were pieces all over the ground. She took out a hook, a hammer, and a nail.

Back at the hospital...

"She's probably having a phase or something," Yang said with a shrug. All three of them left the hospital and Ruby still had that fight on her mind.

In the dorm...

Weiss put the giant mirror on the wall and made sure that it wasn't crooked.

"That's better. I was getting sick of my beautiful face looking repulsive because of that sad excuse for a mirror," she said to herself.

The mirror showed Weiss and she loved what she saw.

"The clerk was right. Every side is my good side," Weiss said while she was posing.

Then, something appeared in the mirror that made her gasp.

Weiss was chained up in a dark room and scratches were all over her body. Tears were coming down as her head hung in shame. The real Weiss was wiping her eyes and saw a regular view of herself. There was a slight chill up her spine. She held her heart and kept breathing in and out to calm down.


	10. Cardin VS Ruby

I do not own RWBY. All rights go to Rooster teeth. Please review.

Chapter 10: Cardin Vs. Ruby

Ruby had one eye open. Yang and Blake were sleeping and Weiss's bed was empty.

"I wonder where Weiss is...How did that new mirror get in our bathroom and who left glass shards all over the place," Ruby thought as she looked at Yang's face, "She looks so adorable."

She looked over to Blake and there was a black book on her face as usual. Ruby tip-toed to the faunus.

She lifted the book off of her face and saw how peaceful her facial expression was.

"I wonder if she hides books in here," Ruby thought as she pulled the covers a little. She blushed when she discovered how Blake sleeps on hot nights...with nothing on. Ruby put the covers back on. She slowly walked to her own bed, crawled under the covers, and pretended that she didn't see Blake's...unconcealed flesh. Before she closed her eyes, her communicator started to beep. Yang moved a little. Ruby ran out of the room and slowly closed the door behind her. She saw Cardin's face and he was smiling.

"This isn't a good time, Cardin," Ruby whispered.

"I don't care. Go outside so we can start," he shouted.

Ruby looked around to see if anyone heard him. When she heard a drop of water, Ruby jumped up and ran outside. Ruby didn't see Cardin or anyone else.

"Where are you Cardin," Ruby shouted.

Ruby flew when she was hit by a mace. Her back was bleeding and she was on the ground.

"You were a little too slow," Cardin said with a smirk.

Cardin lifted her up by her legs and slammed her into the ground. Ruby spit up a little blood. Her heart was pounding. She looked up and saw Russel in the sky; he slammed his foot on Ruby's chest and she shrieked. Russel got of off her and kicked her side. Cardin held his mace above his head and slammed it down. Ruby grabbed the Crescent Rose and guarded. The scythe transformed into shotgun mode and surprised Cardin; he stumbled backwards. She was able to stand up and saw Russel running away. Ruby pulled the trigger and the bullet went straight through his leg.

"Oh God! F**K," he shouted when he fell to the ground.

Cardin tried to hit her when she was paying attention to Russel, but she guarded again. Sparks started to fly. The Crescent Rose turned back into scythe mode and the blade was so close to Cardin's neck. He withdrew his weapon and backed up. Ruby disappeared in roses; she slashed the back of Cardin's neck.

The sight of Cardin's blood pleased her. She started to change and heard a voice in her head. Ruby held her head as the voice spoke to her.

"Come on. Kill him and feast on his flesh. Drink enough blood for your heart's content," the eerie voice said before she lifted up her scythe.

"Yes, do it now!"

Cardin put his hand on the back of his neck and struggled to crawl backwards on the ground.

"Please, have mercy on me," he said with tears in his eyes.

"It's too late for that, bitch! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

The psychopath brought down her scythe. Her blade penetrated the skin over his stomach and blood started to pour out. Cardin kept screaming for help with tears in his eyes and sweat was dripping from his face. She dragged the blade down his body and almost made it to his...sensitive part. Ruby jerked the blade of her scythe out of his body and watched as he held his stomach to keep some of the blood from leaking out. The psycho girl slammed her foot on his crotch repeatedly.

"Yes, suffer and grieve. I love it when you squirm," she said as she dropped her scythe on the grass and put his blood in her right hand and on her face.

"Oh God, help me," Cardin pleaded when she picked the scythe up and set it to shotgun mode.

"Say hello to Satan for me," Ruby said with a hysterical laugh.

She put the gun to his forehead and pulled the trigger...


	11. Epic Fail

I do not own RWBY. All rights go to Rooster teeth. Please review.

Chapter 11: Epic Fail

The gun had no rounds in it.

"F**K," Ruby hissed.

She reloaded the gun and pointed the gun to his forehead. Before she even put her finger directly on the trigger, she passed out from the blood that was leaking out of her from Cardin and Russell's attacks. Ruby was unconscious on the ground. Someone picked up her legs and dragged her away...

Ruby's Subconscious...

_Why do you screw up so much? We would've had all the blood we wanted if you did the job right._

_I'm sorry...You better be. I didn't want to do this, but I'm in charge from now on. For the rest of your life, your body will be under my control. Please, don't! Stop!_

Meanwhile...

Yang was shaking Ruby.

"Wake up, sis," Yang shouted.

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! GET AWAY!"

"Wake up!"

Ruby's eyes were open. Sweat and tears were on her face. She saw Yang hugging her with tears going down from her eyes; she immediately found out that she was lying down in a hospital bed...again. Ruby slowly wrapped her arms around Yang and they embraced each other until Blake and Weiss entered the room.

"I'm glad you're okay. We didn't know that you would be fighting Cardin and Russel," Blake said.

Weiss was wearing a brown overcoat, brown pants, and a fedora. Her arms were crossed and she was silent. Yang stopped hugging Ruby and stood up straight. She went from sad to angry in an instant.

"Cardin! Of all people," Yang yelled, "Why didn't you tell me and Blake? We could have helped if you gave us a chance!"

"Did he force you to fight him," Blake asked.

"Well, I did it because he pissed me off. I didn't know that it was a trap. I should have known though. It's Cardin Winchester," Ruby said to them.

"It's a good thing that Weiss found all three of you lying in the courtyard. She was the one that dragged all of you to the hospital. You guys were hemorrhaging blood," Yang stated with a small tear going down her face. Ruby looked at the silent ice princess with a bit of admiration. Weiss turned her head so that Ruby would stop looking at her face with that child-like charm glimmer in her eyes. Ruby tried to get out of bed to hug Weiss, but her back cracked and she was in excruciating pain.

"Oh God! My back!"

Yang helped her to slowly lay her head back down on the pillow.

"The doctor said that we could bring you home, but you can't get out of your bed," Yang said after drinking coffee.

"I'm fine with that and I'm sick of hospitals. The beds have too many mattresses and the pillow feels like I'm lying down on a cardboard box," Ruby griped.

While they were moving her with a stretcher, she saw Cardin wearing bandages over his stomach and Russel's legs were removed. She felt a little pity for them.


	12. Mental Pressure

I do not own RWBY. All rights go to Rooster teeth. Please review.

Chapter 12: Mental Pressure

Yang carried Ruby and gently put her down on the bed. Blake gave her a mug full of coffee. Weiss turned her head away from Ruby when she made it to the dorm room. The ice princess ran to the bathroom. Yang and Blake left the room to give Ruby some alone time.

In the bathroom...

"I can't believe that Ozpin said that I couldn't be leader even after everything Ruby did," Weiss griped. She looked at the sleeve that was denser than the other.

"It's even worse," Weiss said when she grabbed her arm and stabbed the dense flesh with a knife.

"That should do it. I hope no one noticed it. If someone did, I would be in trouble."

Weiss looked at the arm that was stitched back on her person, the right one. The stitches peeled off and it was as if nothing happened. Weiss looked in the mirror with her arms crossed.

"I wonder what the future will hold..."

Ruby looked at the window. All she saw was rain and frequent flashes of lightning.

With Yang and Blake...

Blake looked at the blonde next to her; she had a mental breakdown three seconds ago.

"Are you okay," Blake asked.

"Yeah."

"Well alright."

Blake stood up.

"Blake, don't leave. You know I'm not okay."

She sat back down and Yang cried on her shoulder.

"Are you still thinking about Ruby?"

"Yes. I worry about her all the time and even I didn't see that it would get this bad. I should have been there more."

"Ruby doesn't seem to feel that bad about it."

"She doesn't know the severity of it. Ruby doesn't have a good sense of finding danger even if it's in front of her."

Yang put her head down and started to cry again.

"Maybe you should spend some time alone with her."

"That sounds like a good idea."

Midnight...

Yang and Blake were sleeping in their beds and were tightly wrapped in their sheets. It was really cold and the rain was heavy outside. Ruby couldn't sleep because of the thunder and the occasional lightning flashes. Weiss finally walked out of the bathroom. When Weiss went to Yang and Blake's bed to see if they were asleep, Ruby closed her eyes and pretended to be in a deep sleep. Weiss scrutinized her before she left.

"I should follow her, but...my back," Ruby thought, "I guess I should take the medicine that those doctors gave me to sleep."

She took out the Crescent Rose and there was a bottle full of pills in a secret compartment. Ruby took out one of them and broke it in half with her fingers before she ingested it. She put the bottle back in the weapon and put it away; she immediately fell asleep.

I can't believe that I can't even move this body. You're so useless even when you're not in this state. Maybe I could...yes. That's how I could get this thing working again, but it may leave us blind for a few seconds. A few seconds isn't much especially when you're dealing with humans. We're not even awake right now so this is just gravy.

A few minutes later...

Someone in the room was holding a knife in their hand and they were walking towards Yang's bed.


	13. Yang Meets Insanity

I do not own RWBY. All rights go to Rooster teeth. Please review.

Chapter 13: Yang Meets Insanity

The intruder walked over to her bed slowly. They looked down at her and put their hands over her abdomen. She was in another world and on the cold, hard ground.

"Wake up," a strange female voice said.

Yang opened her eyes. She sat up and stretched; the blonde looked at the area around her.

"Where the hell am I," she asked herself.

"Welcome to my domain," a girl sitting on the ground said in the distance.

"Who are you?"

"Maybe you should get a little closer to me to see who I am."

Yang walked over to the girl. She was wearing a white version of Ruby's clothes. The red parts of Ruby's typical wear were blue on her. Her eyes were icy and blue like Weiss's. The strange girl had white hair that was blue at the tips. Her face looked like Ruby's, but she didn't have that glimmer that Ruby always had in her eyes; this girl's eyes were soulless.

"Who are you," Yang repeated, "And where am I?"

The place she was in seemed to only have two inhabitants (her and the weird girl). The soil was dry and the sky looked as if there was never a sunny day.

"I am Ruby and she is me," she said to Yang.

"What does that mean?"

"Silly girl, we are one and the same. Her psyche is as desolate and chilling as I seem to be. Blood lust is a pleasing concept for both of us."

"How did she become this monster?"

"No one was truly there for her except me. When she came to her senses and finally realized that I would always be here for her even if she moved away, Ruby accepted me as a friend and a way out of loneliness."

"That's not true."

"It is. You were always too busy to celebrate her birthdays with the family. Christmas was a hassle for you to celebrate. Yang, you said it yourself when you were talking to Blake."

"How do you know about that last bit?"

"I don't need Ruby to find out information."

"How the hell is that possible?"

"Ruby may not be able to hear everything that I do. I'm insanity. I do not need a physical body to travel around."

"Well, I don't care about who you are. You better stay away from my sister. She was hurt because of your stupidity and bulls**t! Now, I suggest that you leave her alone before things get very unpleasant!"

"So, basically I should stop because you're pissed off. Your threat is as empty as the thing attached to your neck."

"I'm warning you now. I will find a way to kill you. Girl, I don't give a s**t about if you're insanity or Santa Claus. I just know that I will destroy you if you hurt my little sister again. In fact, I should destroy you right now to show you that I'm not playing!"

"Your threat can't be exercised if you stay with me in here."

"Why?"

"If you fight me here, Ruby will be the one paying the price. Her mental state is fragile and you're hurting her just by being here. Two psyches can't exist in the same place."

"Get me out of here then," Yang commanded.

"The way out is a black portal. If you don't leave soon, you will be the cause of Ruby's death and your own. You only have an hour to find it and get out of here."


	14. Time Attack!

I do not own RWBY. All rights go to Rooster teeth. Please review.

Chapter 14: Time Attack!

Ruby started to shiver and sweat in her sleep. Yang's body was trying to keep itself stable without her psyche. The body started to become transparent like a ghost. Ozpin and Glynda tried to heal them while Blake watched. Weiss was absent as usual.

Meanwhile...

Yang looked at her watch and saw that she only had twenty minutes left. Her strength was failing her as she crawled slowly on the ground.

"I can't let Ruby die. She's too important to me...er...I could barely move. But I'm so close."

The portal was straight ahead and distant.

"F**k!"

The blonde somehow managed to barely stand on her two feet.

"You're so close Yang and yet so far," she said to herself as her vision started to get blurry.

Yang was only a foot away from the way out and her legs started to shake. She fell on the ground and started to drag herself by clawing into the ground repeatedly and pulling herself up a little each time.

"Almost...there," she said as she reached her arm out to touch it. The blonde was only an inch away from it.

Meanwhile...

Ozpin gasped when Yang's body disappeared.

"What just happened," he asked with a surprised look on his face.

"I don't know," Glynda said.

Blake started to sob.

Ozpin looked at Ruby's body. They couldn't heal her...

"We're sorry, Blake," Glynda said with a crestfallen expression, "We couldn't save them."


	15. Holy Crap, Yang!

I do not own RWBY. All rights go to Rooster teeth. Please review. Sorry about the short length.

Chapter 15: Holy Crap, Yang!

Ruby's body started to shake and her eyes opened.

"She's alive," Blake shouted.

They saw the top half of Yang's body come out of Ruby's stomach.

"OH MY GOD," Ozpin, Blake, Glynda, and Ruby shouted.

The rest of Yang's body slowly came out of her and the blonde was on floor in an unconscious state.

Ruby's skin started to quickly heal itself, but her mental state was slowly healing from the horror that she just witnessed.

A few hours later...

Yang woke up and found herself in her own bed. Ruby, Ozpin, Glynda, and Blake looked at her.

"What's going on," Yang asked.

"You came out of my stomach and passed out on the floor," Ruby said while trying to straighten her back.

"Are you okay, Yang? You don't seem to be hurt," Ozpin said while he was handing her a cup of coffee. Yang drunk it and gave the mug back to him.

"How did you do that," Glynda asked her.

"I remember feeling something touching my stomach while I was asleep and I woke up in a different world. There was a girl and a portal. I think there was something about insanity and then nothing," Yang said before she put her hand over her heart.

"Are you okay," Ruby asked.

"Yes. I'm still weak from what happened."

Ozpin gestured for Ruby and Blake to leave the room.


	16. Insanity Watch

I do not own RWBY. All rights go to Rooster teeth. Please review. I have no idea why Team JNPR is mentioned in this story, yet I never put more details about them.

Chapter 16: Insanity Watch

Blake and Ruby left the room and walked to the cafeteria to eat breakfast. They sat at Team JNPR's table with crestfallen expressions on their faces.

Meanwhile...

Weiss looked at the courtyard while she was perched on the roof. The Myrtenaster was in her hand.

Someone talked to her and Weiss's back was turned towards them.

"So, you rescued the little rose girl," the person asked her.

"Yes."

"Excellent. You realized that she was vital to the plan."

"Exactly. When is this plan even gonna start?"

"In time, Weiss. In due time..."

After breakfast...

Blake looked at Ruby.

"Are you okay, Ruby," Blake asked.

"I'm fine, Blake. Why do you ask?"

"Well, Yang came straight out of your stomach (Pregnancy?)."

"That was really weird, but I'm fine...I think."

Blake remember what Yang said earlier...

"Blake, if I somehow can't spend time with my sister, could you do it for me?"

"Ruby, do you want go to the movie theater with me?"

"Cool. There was this awesome horror movie that I wanted to see all month."

With Yang...

"Is that all you can remember," Ozpin asked Yang.

"Yes, sir."

"Insanity, a physical being? Hm. Glynda, could you tell the students to be on their guard?"

"Yes," Glynda said before she left the room.

"Yang, you should take it easy for a while."

"Alright, Professor Ozpin."

Ozpin left the room and Yang lied down; she thought about Ruby.

Yang remembered when she read bed time stories to Ruby.

"Hm. Ruby kinda looks like 'Little Red'. I just noticed that," she thought and chuckled to herself.


	17. Weiss's Forbidden Summon

I do not own RWBY. All rights go to Rooster teeth. Please review.

Chapter 17: Weiss's Forbidden Summon

Weiss saw the crescent moon in the night sky while she was still sitting on the roof of Beacon.

"It's time, Weiss," the voice said to her.

"Finally, I was getting bored."

Weiss stood up and took out the Myrtenaster. She lifted the sword up into the sky and put a red rune on the ground and in front of her.

"ARISE," Weiss shouted.

A red silhouette was in front of her.

"Thank you for bringing me into the physical world again, servant," the shadow said.

"No need to thank me. I only freed part of you, mistress," Weiss said.

The shadowy figure patted her on the head.

"You have done enough, young one. My body is inside the rose girl's subconscious. I can procure it; no need to fret over my well-being."

The red shadow tried to walk, but it could not move without its body.

"Mistress, can you move?"

"No, I'm as stiff as a board."

"Does that mean that I could help?"

"Fine. Don't take too long. The plan has to go off tonight while the moon is a crescent."

Weiss started to have scratches on her skin.

"Damn it! I summoned her with my body as a sacrifice. If I don't find Ruby and release her real body soon, I'll lose my physical body," Weiss thought.

Weiss jumped off the roof. She ran inside of the building with the Myrtenaster tight in her grip. The ice princess finally made it to Team RWBY's dorm. She froze the door with an icy slash from her sword and cut it into two pieces. Weiss looked around the room and only saw Yang sleeping in her bed.

"Where the hell is she," Weiss asked herself after she punched the wall.

Meanwhile...

Ruby and Blake were laughing as they crossed the street.

"I like the part when that dude said 'Awww hell no!' and tackled down the door," Ruby said while she was chuckling.

"That was nothing compared to the part about when he got high and saw his wife sitting on the moon!"

"So, do you wanna go somewhere else, Ruby?"

"Let's go home. I'm tired," Ruby said before she yawned.

Blake yawned too.

"That sounds like a good idea."

Ruby grabbed Blake's hand and they disappeared into red rose petals.

Meanwhile...

Weiss put on her brown overcoat to hide the scratches on her body. Fortunately, there were no scratches on her face...yet.

"Why is our door missing," Ruby asked.

Ruby and Blake entered the room and cut on the lights so that they could find their night clothes.

They couldn't believe what they saw. Weiss finally came back.

"Do you need anything Weiss," Blake asked.

"Yes, I need Ruby," Weiss said as she slowly walked over to her.

"What do you need her for," Blake asked when she shielded Ruby.

Ruby couldn't fight because she still had a few back problems.

"I need her to give something very important to me."

"What's that," Ruby asked.

"I need her blood," Weiss said when she summoned her sword again.

"Blake..."

"Relax, Ruby. I can take care of this," Blake whispered to her.

"Get out of the way, Blake," Weiss said to her, "I won't hurt her too much."

"RUN, RUBY," Blake shouted.

Ruby ran out of the room.

"Why the hell did you do that," Weiss asked with frustration.

"You wanted her blood. What's wrong with you?!"

"That's none of your business, Blake."

Weiss tried to stab Blake with the sword, but she dodged the attack and grabbed the sword. The faunus raised the Myrtenaster into the sky along with Weiss and slammed her to the floor.

"I just made it my business."


	18. The Two Halves

I do not own RWBY. All rights go to Rooster teeth. Please review. I do not own the song.

Chapter 18: The Two Halves

Ruby ran through the hall and bumped into Velvet.

"Sorry about that, Velvet," Ruby said.

"It's okay," the shy faunus said to her, "Why were you running?"

Meanwhile...

Blake punched Weiss and she stumbled backwards; she fell on Yang and woke her up. The blonde threw her off.

"What in the world is going on here," Yang asked with red eyes.

"Get away from Weiss. She's our enemy," Blake said to Yang.

"What?"

"No time to explain. Just get away from her. She's trying to hurt Ruby."

Yang quickly grabbed her gauntlets and put them on her arms. While Weiss was stunned on the floor, a voice started to talk to her.

"Servant, that blonde girl..."

"What about her, mistress?"

"My body is actually inside her now."

"What?"

"Look at her eyes."

Yang's eyes turned from red to gray. Blake didn't notice because she was focusing on Weiss.

"How did it get in there?"

"My body must have went into her when she commanded the rosy girl to kill her so that she could dive even deeper into insanity. Something must have went wrong inside of the rose girl's psyche and my body must have went inside of hers to get away from it. This is perfect."

"Do you want me to summon you near the body?"

"That would be lovely."

Weiss stood up and wiped the dirt off of her overcoat.

"Relax, Ruby isn't my primary target anymore. It's you," Weiss said before she pointed at Yang.

"What?!"

Battle Theme: I Burn (Trailer Version)

Weiss jumped into the air and tried to strike Yang with the Myrtenaster; she blocked it with the Ember Celica. The icy princess picked up the sword and made a rune under her feet; she back flipped off of it.

Yang rushed to her and tried to punch her, but Weiss made another rune that made her quickly run past Yang. Weiss slammed her sword into the ground and icicles were heading towards Yang. Yang backed up and started shooting at Weiss. Before Weiss could do anything else, Blake kicked her back; she flew in the air and hit a wall. Weiss slid to the floor. Blake and Yang looked at her as she got up. Weiss held the Myrtenaster in front of her and the dial started to spin.

"That's it! I'm through playing games! Ready, mistress," Weiss shouted.

"Ready, Servant."

"What's going on," Yang asked.

"I wish I knew," Blake retorted.

"FORBIDDEN TECHNIQUE! SOUL COMBINATION!"

Weiss's body started to be swallowed up by darkness along with her sword. She was in a circle of darkness; Yang and Blake could barely breathe from the rancid air around them. Some objects in the room started to float from the energy. Weiss's overcoat ripped into pieces and went outside the circle of darkness.

"Oh God," Yang and Blake said in shock.

The ring of darkness disappeared; Weiss came out with a black Myrtenaster. Her skin stopped peeling off, but the scratches she already had were still on her skin.

"Holy s**t," Yang said with a gasp.

"Soul Slasher," Weiss said when she brought the Myrtenaster down.

The wave of red energy hit Blake; the faunus flew across the room and hit the wall.

**1 Hit Critical K.O.!**

Yang ran towards Weiss and was about to deliver a heavy blow.

"Ice Prison!"

Yang had a blue rune under her and it froze her feet.

"Weiss, why are you doing all this," Yang asked the scarred mess standing in front of her.

"I might as well tell you since I have no real quarrel with you. I hate Ruby if you haven't noticed and I want to make her pay even if the price is death."

"You're sick!"

"Say what you want, but you'll be a popsicle in a few seconds."

Weiss held the sword high above her head.

"Oh! I'm sorry about what I'm about to do."

Weiss slashed Yang's face.

"Ah! What the f**k," Yang said when she felt the pain.

The psycho put a paper seal on her face and the body of insanity was sucked out of her.

She took off the seal and Yang was completely frozen.

"SOUL SEPARATION!"

Weiss and Insanity were separating.

"Here's your body, mistress," Weiss said before handing her the piece of paper.

"Thank you. Now I can consume everyone."

The entity ripped the seal and Insanity was wrapped in darkness.


	19. Explanation

I do not RWBY. All rights go to Rooster teeth. Please review.

Chapter 19: Explanation

Ruby took out her communicator and contacted Ozpin.

"Hello, Ruby. Isn't it a little late to be calling me," Ozpin asked.

"Sir, this is very important. You have to evacuate everyone in the school. Insanity has taken over a student," Ruby stated.

"Alright, Ruby. I'll activate the alarm."

"Thank you, sir."

She put the communicator away. The alarm rang; students and teachers ran out of the building.

Velvet was about to leave, but Ruby grabbed her arm.

"Velvet, we can't leave," Ruby said before she let go of her arm.

"Why not," Velvet asked.

"We have to save Weiss."

"What? She's consumed in insanity. We can't do this."

"Velvet, we can. I conquered insanity when it told me to kill Yang."

"So, you killed that blonde girl."

"I think it could be Weiss or me. I don't know."

"If it was you, then I want an apology for trying to kill me."

"Alright."

There was a light and Weiss came out of it along with Insanity. Insanity looked the same as when Yang met her. Her body altered itself to look like Ruby.

"Weiss," Ruby shouted.

Weiss had scratches on her face that were slowly healing. Her hair was messy and her eyes were blue and icy; beneath it was darkness, misery, and hatred.

"What have you done with Weiss," Ruby exclaimed in anger.

"I didn't do anything. She did this to herself. Right, servant."

"Yes, mistress."

"Weiss, you are no one's servant," Ruby said to her.

"Ruby, I think it's too late to try to get through to her," Velvet said.

Ruby looked at Insanity and thought about something.

"Insanity, who murdered that blonde girl?"

"Why do you need to know that?"

"Something for curiosity's sake."

"My servant, Weiss, killed her."

"Why?"

"It was her initiation."

"Sounds like a sadistic ritual."

"So, Weiss was the one that tried to kill me that night. I changed my mind. Ruby, I'm going to help you fight this thing."

"Great! I'll take care of Weiss. You handle Insanity."

"Got it!"

All four of them got into their battle stances.


	20. Team Ruby VS Team Weiss

I do not own RWBY. All rights go to Rooster teeth. Please review. I do not own the song.

Chapter 20: Team Battle (Ruby & Velvet Vs. Weiss/Corrupted & Full Insanity)

Battle Theme: Red Like Roses (Part 1 & Part 2/RWBY)

"Ready, Velvet!"

"Ready, Ruby!"

Ruby took out the Crescent Rose and jumped into the air. Weiss jumped up and started to release Soul Slashes. Ruby disappeared in roses to dodge all of them and also getting closer and closer to Weiss; she tried to slash Weiss, but she guarded with the Black Myrtenaster.

Velvet managed to punch Insanity into a wall. Insanity teleported behind Velvet and almost slashed her with her red sword.

"Hold still."

Insanity kept trying to slash her, but Velvet was too fast. The silvery haired entity created a blood red rune that trapped the faunus.

Weiss grabbed Ruby's stomach with electric blades around her fingers. Both of them started to descend with blood spewing out of the younger girl's stomach. Weiss slammed her into the ground.

Insanity started to run to Velvet and tried to stab her, but Velvet created an aura shield around her.

"Aura Break," Velvet shouted.

The rune under her was broken and Velvet started to doing a series of back flips. Insanity started to run after her with speed that can rival Ruby's.

Weiss was about to slash her with the Myrtenaster; Ruby teleported and kneed Insanity in the stomach and managed to make her fly backwards. She guarded against Weiss's sneak attack. Velvet stopped flipping and started to run towards Insanity. Insanity brought her sword down to stop herself from hitting the wall. She saw Velvet running towards her. The rabbit faunus jumped into the air and punched the area near Insanity intentionally. The tiles started to break in half and rise up. Insanity couldn't jump fast enough and was caught up in the wreckage; she flew high in the air. Velvet jumped up in the air and balled her hand up into a fist. Insanity saw her and created a black rune. The faunus flew into it and was brought backwards and small, black blades came out of it; they headed towards Velvet.

Ruby lifted up her scythe to guard against Weiss's air kick.

"Weiss, please...stop this. Snap out of it."

The psycho ignored it and jumped off of the scythe.

"Forbidden Technique: Rising Dark Dragon," Weiss shouted before a black dragon came out of the ground and went straight through Ruby's body. The girl barely balanced herself on her own two feet as her body tried to heal itself.

Velvet barrel rolled in the air to dodge the black rune blades. One of them cut some of the skin on her left arm. Velvet put her hand on the scratch and healed it with her aura. Insanity teleported behind her and stabbed Velvet; the sword went so close to her heart. Blood started to come out of the side of the girl's mouth. The crazed entity let the body fall off of her sword. Velvet's body hit the ground hard.

**Critical K.O.!**

Ruby knocked Weiss back with the Crescent Rose and saw Velvet on the ground in critical condition.

"Velvet!"

Ruby disappeared in roses and ended up near her.

"Oh! Would you relax! I didn't kill her. I just stole her soul," Insanity said before she ate her soul, "Her soul is mine. Another soul consumed by insanity. She is now just another servant."

Ruby exploded in anger and ran towards her with the blade of the Crescent Rose behind her back.

The girl brought down her scythe when she was near her, but after the slash, Ruby had a chilling discovery: she hacked Weiss in two pieces. Weiss risked her life to save Insanity.


	21. Realization

I do not own RWBY. All rights go to Rooster teeth. Please review. Sorry about Chapter 20 if you are a Weiss fan.

Chapter 21: Realization

Ruby looked in horror as Weiss's body fell to the ground. She looked at Insanity like she wanted to rip her apart with her bare hands. Insanity just smiled at her when she descended to the ground. Velvet's body started stand up by itself.

"Velvet, I'm so sorry," she thought when she saw the faunus's soulless eyes.

Ruby put away the Crescent Rose and started to have a fist fight with her. Insanity was enjoying the show in the background.

"Excellent."

Meanwhile...

Ozpin was guiding the students out of the building.

"Are we forgetting anyone, Glynda," Ozpin asked.

"We don't have Blake, Yang, Weiss, Ruby, and Velvet," Glynda before she continued her head count.

"This isn't good," he said while he was looking at Beacon.

Inside of Insanity...

The souls she devoured were suffering in agony by their fears and consumed by guilt along with perpetual darkness.

Yang was being tortured by the thought of not being there for Ruby and causing this disaster. Blake was haunted by her memories of being in the White Fang. Velvet was being forced to experience that night she almost died over and over again. Weiss was strapped and chained up against the wall. She had nothing on and there were scratches all over her body. Tears streamed down her from her eyes as her head hung from shame.

"I was so foolish. How could I let insanity consume me just to get rid of someone for my own petty reasons? Now, I just want to tell Ruby that I'm sorry that I got her into this mess. I should have been a good friend and cared for her well-being like she cared for mine. Ruby was sitting there in our dorm room with no one to talk to. Yang tried her best to talk to her whenever she could and Blake cared for her when she was sick. I did nothing, but watch silently from the distance."

Her tears landed on her bloody Myrtenaster that was on the ground.

Meanwhile...

Corrupted Velvet punched Ruby's neck and she was sent flying into the air. Ruby quickly recovered in the air and put her feet on the wall that she flew towards; she jumped off the wall and was heading towards Velvet. The rabbit faunus was ready to strike until Ruby disappeared in red rose petals. She appeared in front of Insanity, who was floating in the air at that time, and grabbed on to her cloak.

"Let go of me, fool," Insanity said as she tried to shake her off.

"Weiss, I know you can hear me," Ruby said as clearly as she could.

"Stop it! You'll never get through to her."

"Weiss, don't give up. If you stay wrapped up in your guilt, you'll never leave," Ruby shouted.

Weiss looked up when she heard Ruby's voice.

"Ruby?"

Part of Weiss's chains started to break.

Insanity finally managed to throw her off.

"Velvet, my dear, don't continue to fight her. I'll take care of myself," she said to Velvet before she took out her red sword. She started to walk over to Ruby.


	22. Redemption

I do not own RWBY. All rights go to Rooster teeth. Please review. I do not own the song. Final Chapter! It's too bad because I really loved writing this. You know what, I'll write an epilogue. Don't worry, it won't be boring. Don't go anywhere until I do. Love you guys!

Chapter 22: Redemption

Insanity looked at the dazed Ruby on the ground. She lifted up her sword above her head.

"Any last words, Ruby," Insanity asked.

Weiss started to struggle out of the chains and straps; she managed to grab her Myrtenaster. The wall behind her started to break and she kept putting one foot in front of the other.

"RUBY," she screamed as Insanity brought the sword down.

Before the sword could cut even one hair off of her head, she stopped.

Lie Ren grabbed her arm while Pyrrha managed to pick up the stunned girl and carried her to safety. Nora swung her hammer and Insanity flew into Jaune. Jaune took out his sword and slashed her.

Meanwhile...

Time to Say Goodbye (RWBY)

Weiss was giving all of the souls that was consumed by Insanity a pep talk. All of the souls started to break their chains and break through the darkness.

Outside of Insanity...

Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren were fighting her while Jaune was trying to get Ruby to snap out of it.

They stopped when her body started to glow.

Souls started to come out of her. Yang and Blake appeared and Velvet's soul found her body.

Insanity started to feel weak.

"No, this can't be happening," she said while putting a hand over her heart and stumbling around.

The entity managed to find the strength to regain her balance.

"I'm not done yet," she said before she formed a giant orb of darkness above her, "I will destroy this whole repulsive school and force the world to feel my wrath."

"I don't think so," Weiss shouted, "No one makes a fool out of me...Forbidden Technique: Spirit Devourer!"

A giant white snake came out of the ground and ate Insanity. The snake disappeared into the Underworld.

Ruby took out her communicator.

"Are you okay, Ruby," Ozpin asked with concern.

"I'm fine and Insanity is gone," Ruby said with a huge smile.

Ozpin and the other professors guided the students back into the school. Everyone circled around Ruby and Weiss and lifted them up.

"What's going on," Weiss asked with shock.

"They think we're heroes. This...is...officially...the best day of my life!"


	23. Epilogue

I do not own RWBY. All rights go to Rooster teeth. Please review. This is that epilogue that I said that I would give you. I don't own this song.

Chapter 23: Epilogue

Cardin and Russel were fully healed and they were feeling even better than they did before they went to the hospital. Team JNPR and Velvet were given medals for fighting back a powerful enemy and helping out many fellow students. Insanity managed to escape the Underworld and wandered the world to find Beacon again.

As for Team RWBY...

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long!"

The audience started to applaud as the red curtain slowly opened. The spotlights were on them.

Microphones were in front of each of them.

(Ruby) There's a point where it tips...

There's a point where it breaks...

There's a point where it bends...

And a point we just can't take...

Anymore...

(Weiss) There's a line that we'll cross...

And there's no return...

There's a time and a place...

No bridges left to burn...

(Ruby and Weiss) Anymore...

We can't just wait with lives at stake...

Until they think we're ready...

Our enemies are gathering...

The storm is growing deadly...

(Yang) Now it's time to say goodbye...

(Blake) To the things we loved...

And the innocence of youth...

(Yang) How the time seemed to fly...

(Blake) From our carefree lives...

And the solitude and peace we always knew...

(Instrumental)

(Ruby) There's a day when we fight...

And we're not gonna fall...

(Weiss) There's a day when we'll stand...

And a day where we won't crawl...

Anymore...

(Yang) There's a moment in time...

And there's no going back...

When we're pushed too hard...

And we won't hold our attack

(Yang and Blake) Anymore...

(Blake) We can't just cling to childish things...

As evil just grows closer...

Humanity's in jeopardy...

This fight is far from...

(All) Over...

(Ruby) Now it's time to say goodbye...

(Blake) To the things we love...

And the innocence of youth...

(Yang) With a doubt in our minds...

(Weiss) Why we chose this life...

And at times we can't help wondering...

(Blake) Were we born to fight and die?

Sacrificed for one huge lie?

Are we heroes keeping peace?

Or are we weapons?

Pointed at the enemy...

So someone else can claim a victory?

(Instrumental)

(Ruby) Now it's time to say goodbye...

(Weiss) To the things we loved...

And the innocence of youth...

(Blake) How the time seemed to fly...

(Yang) From our carefree lives...

And the solitude and peace we always knew...

The audience clapped and Team RWBY bowed; the curtain slowly closed


End file.
